The present invention relates to an arrangement for tape or strip winding machines for the compensation of a one-sided tape tension of tapes or strips to be wound.
During the winding of tapes, a one-sided tape tension occurs in case of a not-completely planar winding surface, as a result of which the tape either will go astray and/or folds will form on the side with lesser tape tension.
An installation is to be provided by the present invention which can be easily attached to a winding machine or integrated into the same and by means of which the aforementioned shortcomings are avoided.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that a compensating roller is provided between a transfer roller and a fixedly arranged delivery edge or a braked guide roller, as viewed in the direction of movement of the tape, and in that the compensating roller is supported in a guidance freely movably in such a manner that the axis of rotation of the compensating roller can tilt from its position parallel to the plane formed between and defined by the transfer roller and the delivery edge, respectively, guide roller, and is thereby able to subject the tape to torsional forces (twisting) corresponding to the one-sided tape tension.
A completely satisfactory, accurate tape winding with predetermined, also variable pitch is attained by the freely movably supported compensating roller is conjunction with the fixed delivery edge. This effect occurs even when one switches from one pitch during the winding in one coil direction to a reverse pitch during the winding in the other coil direction. It has been found surprisingly that this effect occurs only when the tape is strongly braked on the delivery side as is the case with a fixed delivery or contact edge.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention, and wherein: